Ancestors of William Allen Shade (1968)
__TOC__ category:Shade (surname) Ahnentafel '1st Generation' *1 William Allen Shade (1968-?) Birth Certificate - William Allen Shade '2nd Generation' *2 William Lee Shade (1945-?) Birth Certificate - William Lee Shade *3 Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) Birth Certificate - Faith Elaine jones '3rd Generation' *4 William Leamer Shade Jr. (1922-?) Birth Certificate - William Leamer Shade Jr. 1930 Census - Hollidaysburg, Blair County, PA *5 Betty Lorraine Foor (1926-1998) Social Security Death Index 1930 Census - Altoona, Blair County, PA *6 Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) Birth Certificate - Kenneth Duane Jones Death Certificate - Kenneth Duane Jones 1920 Census - Sheridan, Daviess County, MO 1930 Census - Elwood, Doniphan County, KS *7 Maxine Lee Gore (1921-1983) Birth Certificate - Maxine Lee Gore Death Certificate - Maxine Lee Jones 1930 Census - St. Joseph, Buchanan County, MO '4th Generation' *8 William Leamer Shade Sr. (1877-1944) *9 Bertha Olive Lodwick (1882-1965) *10 Sherman Hartzell Foor (1897-1988) *11 Catherine Mary White (1903-1994) *12 Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) *13 Mabel Lillian Miller (1889-1962) *14 Jesse Lee Gore (1893-1959) *15 Alice Pauline Zehnder (1894-1982) '5th Generation' *16 Brice Blair Shade (1851-1934) 1860 Census - Blair Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870 Census - Freedom Twp., Blair Co., PA 1880 Census - Catherine Twp., Blair Co., PA 1900, 1910 & 1920 Census - Frankstown, Blair Co., PA Obituary - Brice Blair Shadesee also Descendants of Brice Blair Shade (1851-1934) *17 Emma S Hildebrand (1851-1912) *18 Wallace S Lodwick (1859-?) *19 Mary Elizabeth Lanterman (1861-?) *20 Jacob Hartzell Foor (1860-1940) *21 Mary A Hinish (1855-1899) *22 Robert Irwin White (1883-1960) *23 June Roseth May Weaver (1880-1918) *24 Isaac Newton Jones (1857-1918) *25 Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) *26 Calvin N Miller (1864-1942) *27 Sarah Elizabeth Hydinger (1867-1941) *28 Thomas Stonewall Jackson Gore (1863-1937) *29 Laura Pollard (1862-1933) *30 Charles Albert Zehnder (?-?) *31 Anna Louise Egger (1865-1954) '6th Generation' *32 John B Shade (1827-1907) 1850 & 1860 Census - Blair Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870, 1880 & 1900 Census - Freedom Twp., Blair Co., PA Obituary of John Shade *33 Mary Catherine Rhodes (1831-1911) 1850 & 1860 Census - Blair Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870, 1880 & 1900 Census - Freedom Twp., Blair Co., PA Obituary of Mary Shade *34 Samuel Hildebrand (1821-1887) 1830 Census - Morris Twp., Huntington Co., PA 1840 Census - Huntington, Huntington Co. PA 1850 Census - Catherine Twp., Blair Co., PA 1860 Census - Everett Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870 Census - Franklin Twp., Huntington Co., PA Obituary - Samuel Hildebrand see also Descendants of Samuel Hildebrand (1821-1887) *35 Sarah Waters (1818-1900) 1830 Census - Porter, Huntington Co., PA 1850 Census - Catherine Twp., Blair Co., PA 1860 Census - Everett Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870 Census - Franklin Twp., Huntington Co., PA 1900 Census - Altoona, Blair County, PA Obituary - Sarah Hildebrand *36 George W Lodwick (1835-1923) *37 Elizabeth Overlander (1839-?) *38 Peter Lanterman (1841-1882) *39 Alvina/Lavina Houser (1838-1922) *40 Joseph Ritter Foor (1833-1896) *41 Teresa Smith (1840-1907) *42 David Hinish (1818-1901) *43 Elizabeth Warsing (1821-1897) *44 John White (1853-1939) *45 Mary C Burgoon (1858-1954) *46 Morris Weaver (1833-1893) *47 Barbara E Rhodes (1842-1935) *48 Alexander Jones (1818-1863) see also Descendants of Alexander Jones (1818-1863) *49 Elizabeth M Gore (1833-1868) *50 John Woolsey (1819-1878) *51 Amanda Melvina Faubion (1825-1900) *52 Stewart A Miller (c1833-?) *53 Sarah H Mahon (1840-1886) *54 William M Hydinger (1841-1938) *55 Sarah Elizabeth Cline (1849-1920) *56 Green Lee Gore (1831-1899) *57 Emeline Cummins (1838-1903) *58 William Jesse Pollard (1838-1911) *59 Martha Ribelin (1838-1906) *60-61 Unknown *62 Daniel Egger (?-?) see also Descendants of Daniel Egger of Switzerland *63 Margaretta Kohler (1833-1912) '7th Generation' *64 John Shade (1798-?) *65 Mary Hannah ? (1800-?) *66 Philip Rhodes (c1790-1845) *67 Rachel B Miller (c1797-?) *68 John Hildebrand (c1770-?) *69 Susan (c1772-?) *70 Philip Walter (1786-1861) 1850, 1860 Census - Morris, Huntingdon County Pennsylvania see also Descendants of Philip Walter (1786-1861) *71 Susannah (1785-1852) *72 John Lodwick (c1811-?) *73 Lydia Ripple (c1812-?) *74 Peter Baugher Oberlander (1799-1869) *75 Susannah Fuhrman (c1802-?) *76 John Logan Lanterman (1807-1843) *77 Elizabeth Harding (1815-1857) *78 William Houser (c1808-?) *79 Elizabeth Kinser/Kistler (c1813-?) *80 Jacob C Foor (1809-1884) *81 Catherine Leader (1798-?) *82 David Smith (c1807-?) *83 Mary (c1807-?) *84 John George Hinish (1761-?) *85 Elizabeth Rinard (c1773-?) *86 John Warsing (1787-1865) *87 Elizabeth (1793-1865) *88 John White (c1822-?) see also Descendants of John White of Blair Couny, PA *89 Ruth A Adams (c1833-?) *90 John Burgoon (c1800-?) *91 Ann Geissinger (c1831-?) *92-93 Unknown *94 Samuel Rhodes (1803-1864) *95 Susan Singer (1813-?) *96 Samuel Bennett Jones (1786-1853) *97 Sarah Agnes Robertson (1782-1845) *98 William Allen Gore (1809-1878) *99 Isabella Jane Campbell (1811-1886) *100 Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1864) *101 Abigail Mackey Woolsey (1788-1852) *102 Jacob Faubion (1800-1849) *103 Hephzibah Wall (1806-c1886) *104 Thomas Miller (1795-1884) *105 Sarah Wiseman (1799-1864) *106 Robert McMahon (c1802-1851) see also Descendants of Robert McMahon (1802-1851) *107 Jane Rodgers (1808-1893) *108 Joseph Hydinger (c1804-1879) *109 Sarah Elizabeth Schopany (c1813-?) *110 Joseph Cline (c1823-?) *111 Sarah Hury/Hary (c1828-?) *112 James Gore (c1808-1884) *113 Frances Keaton (c1808-?) *114 Charles Cummins (1800-1880) *115 Sarah Miller (1800-1871) *116 Stephen Weatherford Pollard (1812-1878) *117 Mary Lee Mount (1807-1860) *118 William H Ribelin (c1802-1843) *119 Catherine Anne Kern (c1812-?) *120-123 Unknown *124 Christian Kohler (?-?) *125-127 Unknown '8th Generation' *128 John Shade (?-1854) *129 Ann ?(c1765-c1844) *130-131 Unknown *132 Michael Rhodes(c1752-1812) *133 Susanna *144 Conrad Lodwick (c1784-?) see also Descendants of Conrad Lodwick of PA & OH *145 Unknown *146 John Ripple (1776-1836) *147 Susannah Harroff (1779-1869) *148 Jacob Oberlander (c1765-c1816) *149 Susanna Baugher (c1773-1814) *150 Jacob Fuhrman (c1750-?) *151 Elisabeth Fisher (?-?) *152 Peter Lanterman (1779-1841) *153 Elizabeth Logan (1780-1876) *154 John Harding (1787-1873) *155 Elizabeth Crumrine (1778-1844) *156 Peter Houser (c1787-?) see also Descendants of Peter Houser (c1787-?) *157 Barbara (c1784-?) *160 Jacob Foor (1775-?) *161 Susannah *162 Henry Leader *163 Catherine *164-167 Unknown *168 Henry Hinish (?-1801) *169 Maria Elisabetha Peck (?-?) *172 Gerhard Poppo Warsing (c1757-?) *173 Elizabeth (c1760-) *176 unknown White *177 Catherine (c1786-?) *178-179 Unknown *180 Robert Burgoon (1776-1864) *181 Catherine (c1781-?) *182 unknown Geissinger *183 Christina (c1780-?) *184-187 Unknown *188 Samual Rhodes (1785-1865) *189 Barbara Hartle (1789-1860) *190-191 Unknown *192 Samuel Jones (1756-1839) see also Descendants of Samuel Jones & Nancy Wilmoth Lewis *193 Nancy Wilmoth Lewis (1760-1852) *196 Henry Gore Jr. (1789-?) *197 Sarah Swinney (1790-1846) *200 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (1760-1797) *201 Phoebe Gilbert (c1763-c1785) *202 Zephaniah Woolsey (1740-1807) *203 Sarah Woolsey (1747-1834) *204 John Faubion (b 2-29-1776 Fauquier Co., VA; m 4-6-1797 Jefferson Co., TN; d 12-4-1869 Cocke Co., TN) *205 Leah McKay (b 11-1-1775 Cocke Co., TN; d 11-9-1859 Cocke Co., TN) *206 Frethias/Mathias Wall *207 Mary Huff *212-213 Unknown *224 = 196 Henry Gore Jr. (1789-?) *225 = 197 Sarah Swinney (1790-1846) *226 William Keaton (b 1781 Albemarle Co., VA; m 5-12-1806 Monroe Co., VA; d 4-1-1858 Doniphan Co., KS) *227 Mary "Polly" Mann (b 1780) *228 Robert Cummins (c1740-c1841) *229 Delpha Ballard (c1772-?) *230 Michael Miller (1770-1834) *231 Mary Elizabeth Smith (c1772-c1865) *232 Jesse Pollard (c1791-?) *233 Julia Weatherford (c1791-?) *234 Humphrey Mount (c1780-c1856) *235 Mary ? or Sarah Cate *236 Martin C Ribelin (c1764-1831) *237 Catherine Butner (c1774-1851) *238 George W Kern (c1784-1868) *239 Mary C Paine (c1785-?) *240-255 Unknown '9th Generation' *256 George Shade (c1745-1806) *257 Barbara ? (c1745-?) *260-263 Unknown *288-291 Unknown *292 Lodwick Ripple (c1755-?) *293 Unknown *294 Jacob Harroff (c1776-?) *295 Kitty Kline *296 Peter Oberlander (c1745-1780) *297 Catherine Neipp *298 John George Wilhelm Baugher (1750-1798) *299 Catherine *300 Stephen Fuhrman (c1720-1781) *301 Catherine Elizabeth (c1725-?) *302 George Fisher(c1731-1797) *303 Anna Maria Lahr/Lehr *304 John Lanterman (1741-1813) *305 Susannah Weybrandt (c1743-c1787) *306 (possibly) William Logan *307 (possibly) Margaret Lewis *308 John Harding (1758-1838) *309 Magdalena Neier (1763-1839) *310 Johannes Michael Crumrine (1761-1840) *311 Elizabeth Kleinhans (1768-1844) *320 John Foor (1744-?) *321 Catherine (1754-?) *322-335 Unknown *352-359 Unknown *360 John N Burgoon (c1755-1811) *361 Susannah Barlow (c1755-1797) *362-375 Unkown *376 Abraham Rhodes (c1760-c1787) *377 Elizabeth/Eleanor *378 Johann Friedrich Hertel/Hartle (1747-1811) *379 Margarethe (c1750-1832) *380-383 Unknown *392 Henry Gore Sr. (1736-1791) *393 Anna Catherine Keller (?-1840) *400 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (c1725-1794) *401 Sarah *402 Samual Gilbert (1736-1820) *403 Hannah (c1740-c1802) *404 John Woolsey (1706-?) *405 Mary Sammis (1710-c1773) *406 William Woolsey (1717-1794) *407 Sarah Lewis (c1719-?) *408 Jacob Faubion (b bef 1748; d 7-12-1827 Cocke Co., TN) *409 Dianah Rector (bc 1748 Faquier Co., VA; d 2-22-1841 Cocke Co., TN) *410 Abraham McKay (bc 1751 Frederick Co., VA; dc 1831 TN) *411 Rachel Odell (bc 1755 MD) *412-415 Unknown *416-447 *448 Henry Gore Sr. (b 9-10-1736 Middlesex Co., VA; m 5-2-1779 Shenandoah Co., VA; d 4-20-1791 New Market, Shenandoah Co., VA) *449 Anna Catherine Keller (b ?; d10-2-1840 Henry Co., IN) *450 James Semore Swinney (b abt 1755 Cork CO., Ireland; m abt 1773; d aft 1785 Pittsylvania Co., VA) *451 Susanna Childs Hammock (b 1757 Albemarle Co., VA; d 1836) *452 James Keaton (b 1745 Orange Co., VA; m 8-17-1777 VA; d 1820 Indian Creek, Monroe Co., VA) *453 Ankey Ballard (b 1760 VA; d 5-4-1842 Monroe Co., VA) *454 Jacob Mann (m 8-24-1779 Greenbriar Co., VA) *455 Mary Kessinger (b abt 1759) *456 ? Charles Cummins *457 Unknown *458 Philip Ballard (c1722-1778) *459 Nancy Ann Johnson (c1724-?) *460 John Miller (1735-1826) *461 Barbara Mauzy (1745-1819) *462-463 Unknown *464 *465 *466 Stephen Weatherford *467 Obedience Fuqua *468 John Mount (1743-1801) *469 Hannah Freeman (1743-1791) *470-471 Unknown *472 Martin Ribelin (c1736-c1792) see also Descendants of Martin Ribelin (c1736-c1792) *473 Anna *474 David Butner (c1745-1819) *475 Mary Crain (c1745-bef 1804) *476 Michael Jacob Kern (c1768-1833) *477 Catherine Kriss (c1762-1838) *478-501 Unknown '10th Generation' *502 Johann Georg Shade (1716-1775) see also Descendants of Johann Georg Shade *503 Elizabeth ? *504-507 Unknown *608 Johann Peter Lanterman (1714-1794) see also Descendants of Johann Peter Lanterman (1714-1794) *609 Elisabeth Peterson (1716-1798) *610 Dirck Weybrandt *611 Sarah Deen *612-617 Unknown *618 John Neier *619 Unknown *620 Johann Stephen Krumrein (c1737-1812) *621 Maria Catharina Roth (c1738-c1816) http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~bierhaus/Rhoads/d6702.htm *622 George Frederick Kleinhans (1741-?) *623 Elizabeth Oberle (1740-?) *640-695 Unknown *696 Rev. Johan Georg Bager (1725-1791) *697 Anna Elizabeth Schwab (1728-1790) *704-719 Unknown *720 John Jacob Burgoon (c1715-c1811) *721 Elizabeth Callaway (c1715-?) *722 John Barlow (c1715-1788) *723 Elizabeth Keith (c1726-?) *724-751 Unknown *752 Paul Rhodes (?-1815) *753 Barbara *754-755 Unknown *756 Hans Georg Hertel (1722-1776) *757 Anna Margaretha Gramlich (1719-c1791) *758-767 Unknown *784 John Gore (?-1769) *785 Mary Maderas (c1707-?) *786 Conrad Keller (c1738-?) *787 Unknown *800 Richard Woolsey (1697-1777) *801 Sarah Fowler (1698-1789) *802-803 Unknown *804 Samuel Gilbert (1709-1776) *805 Martha Webster (1714-1776) *806-807 Unknown *808 John Woolsey (1661-1729) *809 Abigail Stevenson (c1646-1715) *810 John Sammis (1673-1740) *811 Rebecca Brush (1681-?) *812 William Woolsey (1687-1771) *813 Dorcas Williamson (c1694-1764) *816 Jacob Faubion (b c1720 Germany; d bef 1748 Germanna, Fauquier Co., VA) *817 Mary Ann Hitt (b c1727 Germanna, Fauquier Co., VA; d1813 Grayson Co., VA) *818 Henry Rector (bc 1718 Fauquier Co., VA; d 6-17-1799 Fauquier Co., VA) *819 Nancy Ann Robinson *820 Moses Green McKay (bc 1720 Monmouth Co., NJ; d bef 12-1780 VA) *821 Mary Job (bc 1727) *822 Samuel Odell (bc 1730; d aft 6-7-1788) *823 Elizabeth Job (bc 1741 Augusta Co., VA) *824-831 Unknown *832-895 *896 John Gore (b ?; m 5-13-1725 Middlesex Co., VA; d 12-1769 Culpepper Co., VA) *897 Mary Maderas (b bef 4-24-1707 Middlesex Co., VA; d aft 1769) *898-899 Unknown *900 Moses Swinney (b abt 1713 Ireland; d 1785 Pittslvania Co., VA) *901 Ann Semore? (b abt 1729; d aft 1785 Pittslvania Co., VA) *902 John Hammock (bc1740; d6-1770 Albemarle Co., VA) mc1759 Albemarle Co., VA *903 Mary Martin (dc1780 Albemarle Co., VA) *904-905 *906 same as 458 *907 same as 459 *908-915 *916 William Ballard (bc 1682 VA; d10-2-1754 Essex Co., VA) *917 Philadelphia Ludwell or Lee (b c1686 Essex Co., VA) *918 William Johnston (1697-1756) OneWorldTree *919 Ann Chew (1703-1742) OneWorldTree *920 Jacob Miller (b c1702 Munich, Bavaria; d c1768 Augusta Co., VA) *921 Catherine Mueller (b c1704 Germany) *922-931 *932 William Weatherford *933 Margaret Fuqua *934 Stephen Fuqua (bc1720 VA; d Charlotte Co., VA) *935 Temperance Robinson (bc1740 Henrico Co., VA; d1813 Charlotte Co., VA) *936-939 *940 Richard Cate (b1727; d1793) *941 Emilia/Amelia Ann Smith/Morgan *942-951 *952 Michael Kern *953 Susanna (?) *954 Lewis Criss (b1742 Fayette Co., PA; d1803 Harrison Co., VA) mc 1760 Harrison Co., VA *955 Christina Clouster *956-1023 '11th Generation' *1004-1007 Unknown *1216-1239 Unknown *1240 Hans Michael Krumrein (1713-1749) *1241 Eva Barbara Schweinhardt (c1710-1775) *1242 Johann Conrad Roth (1708-1767) http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~bierhaus/Rhoads/d6398.htm#P6702 *1243 Anna Catherine Krumrein (?-1786) *1244 Johann Georg Kleinhans (c1710-?) *1245 Mara Dorothea Keiffer *1246 Johann Rudolph Oberle (1712-1780) *1246 Anna Maria Herbel (1721-1795) *1408-1443 Unknown *1444 James Barlow (c1680-1721) *1445 Johanna *1446-1537 Unknown *1568 Joseph Gore (c1675-1726) *1569 Mary Allison *1570 Charles Madieras (c1680-c1774) *1571 Mary Beamon *1572 Hans Konrad Keller (1706-?) *1573 Barbara Glaar (1703-?) *1574-1575 Unknown *1600 Thomas Woolsey (1655-1730) *1601 Ruth Bailey (1660-1714) *1602 William Fowler (c1660-1714) *1603 Mary Thorne (c1669-c1714) *1604-1607 Unknown *1608 Garvis Gilbert (1680-1739) *1609 Margaret (c1684-1715) *1610 John Webster (?-1720) *1611 Mary McDonald *1612-1615 Unknown *1616 see 3200 *1617 see 3201 *1618 Thomas Stevenson (1615-1668) *1619 Mary Bullock (c1618-?) *1620 [[John Sammis (c1640-c1693) *1621 Mary Cornish (1649-1702) *1622 Thomas Brush (c1652-1698) *1623 Sarah Ketham Wickes (c1655-c1698) *1624 see 1600 *1625 see 1601 *1626 Johannes Williamson (?-?) *1627 Magdalena Wynants (?-?) *1634 Peter Hitt (b c1674 Nassau-Seigen, Germany; d aft 1716 Fauquier Co., VA) *1635 Elizabeth Otterbach (chr 1686 Nassau-Seigen, Germany; d aft 1717 Fauquier Co., VA) *1636 Hans Hacob Richter (b10-10-1674 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany; d8-7-1729 Germantown, Faquier Co., VA) m1-17-1711 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany *1637 Anna Elisabeth Fischbach (b4-15-1685 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *1638 William Robinson (d Fauquier Co., VA) *1639 Catherine Taylor (b7-2-1707) *1640-1643 *1644 Caleb Odell (b7-26-1704 Nottingham, Chester Co, PA; d8-4-1750 Shenandoah, Augusta Co, VA) *1645 Barbaray (?) *1646-1805 *1806 Joseph Martin (c1710 Bristol, UK; d1760 Charlotteville, Albemarle, VA) *1807 Susannah Childs (c1715; d6-29-1754 Charlotteville, Albemarle, VA) *1808-1811 *1812 same as 916 *1813 same as 917 *1808-1831 *1832 Col. Thomas Ballard (b1655 Williamsburg, King James Co., VA; d bef 6-18-1711 Yorktown, VA) *1833 Katharine Hubbard or Alice *1836 Edward Johnston (1638-1704) *1837 Elizabeth Walker (1680-1725) *1838 Larkin Chew (1675-1728) *1839 Hannah Roy (1680-1734) *1864 Major Weatherford *1865 Elizabeth Edwards *1866 same as 1868 *1867 same as 1869 *1868 Joseph Fuqua (bc 1690 Charles City Co., VA; d bef 9-22-1788 Cumberland Co., VA) m 1720 Henrico Co., VA *1869 Anna Sampson (bc1688 Charles City Co., VA; d 1761 Goochland Co., VA) *1870 Fielding Robinson (bc 1719 VA; dc 1784 VA) *1871 Obedience Bradshaw (bc 1720 Henrico Co., VA) *1872-1879 *1880 John Cate (b1703 VA) *1881 Margery Lawrence *1881-1907 *1908 Michael Criss (bc1709 Germany? *1909 Christine (?) *1910-2047 '12th Generation' *2008-2014 Unknown *2422-2479 Unknown *2480 Michael Krumrein (1674-1724) *2481 Elisabeth Barbara *2482 Hans Gabriel Schweinhardt (1649-1725) *2483 Elisabeth Appolonie Steinbach (1655-1716) *2484 Johann Jacob Roth (1685-1746) http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~bierhaus/Rhoads/d1691.htm#P6398 *2485 Maria Barbara Weber (1677-1741) *2486-2491 Unknown *2492 Jakob Oberle (1675-1726) *2493 Elisabeth Kuhn (1681-1730) *2494-2495 Unknown *3200 George Woolsey (1610-1698) *3201 Rebecca Cornell (1629-1713) *3206 John Thorne (1643-1709) *3207 Mary Pearsall *3216 Michael Gilbert (1642-1691) http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/s/p/a/Michael-R-Spainhour/GENE1-0014.html *3217 Dorothy Hargrave (1645-1693) *3236 Edward Stevenson *3237 Hon. Elizabeth Neville (c1577-c1642) *3244 Thomas Brush (c1630-1670) *3245 Rebecca Concklyne *3268 Johann Hacob Heite of Rehbach (b c1652 Germany) *3269 Unknown *3270 Hermann Otterbach of Trupbach (b c1664 Nassau-Seigen, Germany; aft 1714 VA) m8-11-1685 Siegen, Nassau-Seigen, Germany *3271 Elisabeth Heimbach (b c1662 Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *3272 Christopher Richter of Trupbach (b c1645 Germany; d aft 1713 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) m c1665 *3273 Anna Catharina Becker (b1640 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany; d6-5-1713 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *3274 Philipp Fischbach (b1661 Seelbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany; d aft 1714 VA) m5-20-1683 *3275 Elsbeth Heimbach (b c1662 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *3276 Anthony Robinson *3277 *3278 Charles Taylor (d1740) *3279 Ann (?) *3280-3287 *3288 Andrew Job (b1650 at sea; d6-5-1722 Nottingham, Chester Co, PA) m11-6-1692 Chester Co., PA *3289 Elizabeth Ann Vernon (bc1671 Cheshire, England; d11-24-1734 Nottingham, Chester Co, PA) *3290-3611 *3612 William Martin (bc1684; dc 1762) *3613 Mary Page *3614 John Childs/Chiles (bc1668 VA; d1723 James City, VA) *3615 Eleanor Weber (c1675 New Kent Co., VA) *3616-3663 *3664 Maj. Thomas Ballard (b1630 England; d3-1689 Williamsburg, King James Co., VA) *3665 Anne Thomas (b1633 York Co., VA; d9-26-1678 James City Co., VA) *3666-3727 *3728 William Weatherford (b1678 Henrico Co., VA; d1756) *3729 Susannah Waller (bc1678 VA; d1758 VA) *3730 William Edwards (bc1700; d1757 Bedford Co., VA) *3731 Elizabeth Breazeale (bc1700; dc1771 NC) *3722-3733 *3734 Guillaume Fouquet (bc 1650 France; d8-1-1698 Henrico Co., VA) m1687 Lunenburg, Henrico Co., VA *3735 Jane Eyre (bc1671 Henrico Co., VA) *3736 Francis Sampson *3737 Bridget Beaslet *3738-39 *3740 John Robinson (bc1690 Henrico Co., VA; dc 1768 Cumberland Co., VA) *3741 Tabitha Jones (bc1698 VA; d bef 1768 VA) *3742 William Bradshaw (bc1690 Henrico Co., VA; d12-17-1748 Cumberland Co., VA) mc 1712 Cumberland Co., VA *3743 Judith Scruggs (bc1692 Henrico Co., VA; d aft 9-15-1747 Cumberland Co., VA) *3744-3759 *3760 Robert Cate (b 8-27-1667 Colyton, Devon, England; d1729) of Orange Co., NC *3761 Mary Ann Randall (bc1675 England) *3762-4095 '13th Generation' *4016-4028 Unknown *4844-4959 Unknown *4960 Johannes Krumrein (1623-1697) *4961 Eva *4962-4963 Unknown *4964 Conrad Schwinhardt (c1620-?) *4965 Unknown *4966 Heinz Steinbach (c1631-?) *4967 Elisabeth Barbara Heterich *4968-4969 *4970 Michael Weber *4971 Ursula Ziegler *4972-4983 Uknown *4984 Hans Aberli (c1639-1695) *4985 Katharina Hegetschweiler (c1640-1702) *4986 Jacob Kuhn *4987 Catharina Werlin (c1659-?) *4988-4991 Unknown *6414 Nicholas Pearsall (1619-1689) *6415 Mary Van Damn *6432 Michael Gilbert (c1605-1677) http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/s/p/a/Michael-R-Spainhour/GENE1-0015.html *6433 Mary Cooleston *6434 Adam Hargrave (c1585-1652) *6435 Elizabeth Muncton *6474 Edward Neville (?-1622), 8th Lord Bergavenny *6475 Rachel Leonard (?-1616) *6488 John Brush (c1600-?) *6490 John Concklyne *6491 Elizabeth Alseabrook *6536 Jacob Heite (b c1625 Germany) *6537 Cathrin ? *6538-39 Unknown *6540 Johannes Otterbach (b1622 Germany; d4-24-1696 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *6541 Anna Stuell (b c1628 Germany; d2-23-1698 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *6542 Philipp Heimbach (b c1634 Seelbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany; d bef 1685 Seelbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *6543 Maria Catherina Fischbach (b1640 Germany; d c1676 Seelbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *6544 Johannes Richter (b c1605/10 Germany; d aft 1639) *6545 Anna ? *6546 Hermann Becker *6547 Ottilia ? *6548 Johannes Fischbach (b1631 Germany) *6549 Catharina Heimbach (b1630 Seelbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *6550 Johannes Heimbach (b1632 Germany; d bef 1681 Germany) *6551 Clara ? *6552-6577 *6578 Thomas Vernon (b1639 Stanthorne, Cheshire Co, England; d12-25-1698 Nether Province, Chester Co, PA) m5-13-1669 Cheshire, England *6579 Elizabeth Bulling *6580-7223 *7224 same as 14458 *7225 same as 14459 *7226-7227 *7228 Walter Chiles Jr (b3-20-1608 Middlesex, UK; d11-15-1671 Jamestown, VA) *7229 Mary Page (b6-25-1648 Williamsburg, VA; d1655 VA) *7230 Henry Weber of St. John's *7231 Jane ? *7232-7327 *7328 William Thomas (d c1664 VA) *7329 Anne ? *7330-7457 *7458 Thomas Waller (bc1633; d5-30-1682) *7459 Anne Keats *7460 Thomas Edwards (bc1667 Henrico Co., VA; d1714 Henrico., Co., VA) *7461 Elizabeth ? *7462 Henry Breazeale (bc1651 Charles City, VA; d1720 Henrico Co., VA) *7463 Elizabeth Drury *7464-7467 *7468 Jean Francois Fouquet *7469 Perrine Le Gagneux *7470 Joseph Eyre (bc1638 Isle of Wight Co., VA; dc 1679 Henrico Co., VA) m 1662 Charles City Co., VA *7471 Margaret Humphreys (bc 1642 Henrico Co., VA; dc 1692 Henrico Co., VA) *7472-7479 *7480 John Robinson (bc 1670; d 12-5-1720 Henrico Co., VA) *7481 Marvell Alsope East (bc 1676 Henrico Co., VA; d1725 Henrico Co., VA) *7482 Edward Jones (d bef 2-1-1695/6 Henrico Co., VA) *7483 Mary Field (bc1660 VA; d bef 12-20-1718 Henrico Vo., VA) *7484 John Bradshaw (bc1664 Goochland Co., VA; d bef 1711 Henrico Co., VA) *7485 Elizabeth Pleasants (bc 1676 VA; d 1751 VA) *7486 Charles Scruggs (bc 1665; d bef 2-2-1718 Henrico Co., VA) *7487 same as 7483 '14th Generation' *8032-8056 Unknown *9688-9919 Unknown *9920 Thomas Krumrein (1591-1675) *9921 Appalonia Koeller (1592-1657) *9922-9933 Unknown *9934 Burckhardt Heterich (1559-1630) *9935 Anna Stollern (1573-?) *9936 Andreas Poser Feser (?-1630) *9937 Maria *9938-9967 Unknown *9968 Rudoph Aberli/Lips (c1613-1669) *9969 Barbara Wismer *9970 Hans Hegetschweiler (c1614-1667) *9971 Vernea Huber (c1618-1662) *9972-9983 Unknown *12828 Thomas Pearsall (?-1643) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *12920 Mary Brent Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *12958 Edward Neville (?-1588), 7th Lord Bergavenny *12959 Catherine Brome (?-?) *12982 John Allseabrook *12983 Wynnefride Ludlam *13072 Balthasar Heite *13073-79 Unknown *13080 Johannes Otterbach (b c1590 Germany; d1624 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *13081 Ottilia Schneider? *13082 Jost Stuell (b c1595 Germany; d bef 1666 Seelbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *13083 Ehla Beer (d bef 1666 Germany) *13084 Georg Heimbach (b c1605/10; d5-11-1672 Seelbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *13085 Elisabeth Niess *13086 Johann Fischbach (b c1605 Germany) *13087 Gela ? *13088 Jacob Richter (b c1575 Germany) *13089 Unknown *13090 Johannes Fischbach (b c1600 Freudenberg or Alchen, Germany; d 1671/72 Trupbach, Nassau-Seigen, Germany) *13091 Liess Beer *13092-13093 Unknown *13094 Johannes Heimbach (b c1610/12l d bef 1637) *13095 Elisabeth ? *13096-13155 *13156 James Vernon (b1605 Stanthorpe, Middlewich, Cheshire, England; d1675 Cheshire, England) *13157 Hester Brown *13158-14455 *14456 Lt. Col. Walter Chiles Sr. (b5-1-1572 Basledon, Berkshire, UK; dc1651 James City, VA) *14457 Elizabeth Saunders Maury (c1603 UK; d1672 VA) *14458 John Page (b12-26-1628 Bedfont, Middlesex Co., UK; d1-22-1691 Williamsburg, VA) *14459 Alice Lucken (bc1630 Bedfont, Middlesex Co., UK; d6-22-1698 Williamsburg, VA) *14460-14915 *14916 Edmund Waller (bc1589; d9-21-1667 Beaconsfield, England) *14917 Lucy Howe (bc1606; d12-28-1668) or Mary Smith (dau of William Smith & Lucy Grodham) *14918 Sir John Keats (chr 10-5-1588 Childrey, Berkshire, Eng) m8-12-1613 Newport, Pagnall, Bucks, Eng *14919 Bridget Harris *14920 Thomas Edwards (bc1643 Henrico Co., VA) *14921 Elizabeth Cocke *14922-14923 *14924 Henry Breazeale (bc1625; d1708/13) *14925-14935 *14936 Guillaume Fouquet *14937-39 Unknown *14940 William Eyre (bc1618) *14941 Ann Danvers *14942 William Humphreys (bc1610 London; will proved 6-1-1687 Henrico Co., VA) *14943 Mary Maxey (d bef 6-1-1687 VA) *14944-14959 *14960 Thomas Robinson (bc 1645) *14961 Unknown *14962 Thomas East (bc 1640; d1-2-1727 Henrico Co., VA) *14963 Winifred Champion Hundate/Hudnate *14964-5 Unknown *14966 Thomas Field (bc 1638 Henrico Co., VA; dc 1670 Henrico Co., VA) *14967 Mary Burton *14968 William Henry Bradshaw (bc1642 England) *14969 Anna ? (bc 1640 England) *14970 John Pleasants (b2-27-1643 England; d1698 Curles Plantation, Henrico Co., VA) m11-29-1680 Henrico Co., VA *14971 Jane Larcome (b11-29-1638 Curles Plantation, Henrico Co., VA; d1708 Curles Neck, Henrico Co., VA) *14972-14973 *14974-75 same as 14966-67 '15th Generation' *16064-16112 Unkown *19376-19839 Unkown *19840 Michael Krumrein (c1566-?) *19841 Eve Wolfe *19842 Leinhard Koller (1565-?) *19843 Maria Grock *19844-19871 Unknown *19872 Leonard Stollern (?-1608) *19873 Barbara Weise *19874-19935 Unknown *19936 Peter Lips (c1576-?) *19937 Anna Frey (c1579-?) *19938-19967 Unknown *25656 Edmond Pershall (1531-1629) Collins's Peerage of England; Genealogical, Biographical, and Historical Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *25657 Maria Bathurst (?-?) Collins's Peerage of England; Genealogical, Biographical, and Historical Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *25658 William Brent Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *25916 Sir Edward Neville (?-?) of Addington Park *25917 Hon. Eleanor Windsor (?-?) *25918 Sir John Brome (?-?) of Halton *26160 Johann Otterbach (b c1550/60 Germany; d bef 1699 Eiserfeld, Germany) *26161 Unknown *26162 ? Hermann Schneider of Trupbach *26163 Unknown *26164 Hans Stuell (b c1570/75 Germany; d bef 1624 Klafeld, Germany) *26165 Unknown *26166 Jacob Beer of Seelbach *26167 Unknown *26168 Jost Heimbach (b c1580/85 Germany; d7-1666 Germany) *26169 Unknown *26170 ? Johann Niess of Eisern *26171 Unknown *26172 Johann Fischbach of Niederschelden (b c1565 Germany; d aft 1641 Germany) *26173-75 Unknown *26176 Hans Richter (b c1550 Saxony, Germany) *26177-91 Unknown *26192 Wilhelm Fischbach of Trupbach *26193-26199 *26200 Johann Heimbach (b c1570/1573; d c1630/1636) *26201-26311 *26312 Hugh Vernon (bc1579 Cheshire, England) *26313 Elizabeth Eccleston *26314-28911 *28912 John Childe (b10-21-1555 Middlesex Co., UK) *28913-15 unknown *28916 Francis Page (bc1593 Bedfont, UK; d10-13-1678 Bedfont, UK) *28917 Isabel ? *28918 Edward Luckens of Essex (9-6-1601) *28919-29831 *29832 Thomas Waller (bc1546 England; d1627 Kent, England) *29833 Dorothy Garrard (bc 1548; d1626 Kent, England *29834 Richard Grobham Howe (b8-28-1621 Compton, Gloucestershire, England; d5-1-1703) mc1650 *29835 Anne King (bc1615 England) *29836 Edward Keats (bc1539 Berkshire, England) m2-28-1565 Berkshire, England *29837 Joane Doe/Coe *29838-29839 *29840 William Edwards (came to VA aboard the Ye Merchants Hope *29841 Margaret Stadworth *29842 Richard Cocke (b12-10-1639 Henrico Co., VA; d11-20-1706 Charles City Co., VA) *29843 Elizabeth Ambler Green *29844-29847 *29848 Henry Breazeale (bc1621; d1680) *29849-29871 *29872 Mathurin Fouquet *29873 Marie Cuissart *29874-85 Unknown *29886 William Maxey (bc1592 England) *29887 Elizabeth Broughton (bc1596 England) *29888-29933 *29934 possibly Richard Burton m3-3-1605 Southork, England *29935 possibly Katherine Chrisitan *29936-29935 *29936 Edward Bradshaw (b1604 Chestershire, England; chr 4-19-1606 Wigan, Lancashire, England; d10-21-1671 Aspull, England) *29937 Mary Stone (d1671 England) *29938-39 Unknown *29940 John Pleasants (bc 1618 England; d7-18-1662 England) *29941 Katherine ? *29942 Rene Larcome '16th Generation' *32128-32224 Unknown *38752-39683 Unknown *39684 Endirs Koeller (c1545-?) *39685 Catharina *39686-39935 Unkown *51312 Richard Pershall (?-c1550) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *51313 Isabella Rolleston (c1501-?) Tudor Place Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *51314 Lancelot Bathurst (c1529-1594), Alderman of London Collins's Peerage of England; Genealogical, Biographical, and Historical *51315 Judith Randolph (c1534-?) Collins's Peerage of England; Genealogical, Biographical, and Historical *51832 Sir George Neville (?-1492), 4th Lord Bergavenny *51833 Margaret Fenne (?-1485) *52324 ? Johann Schneider (d1597 Trupbach, Germany) *52325-52327 Unknown *52328 Hans Stuell (b c1530/35 Germany) *52329 Gertrud ? of Alchen *52330-52335 Unknown *52336 ? Jost Scheffe Heimbach *52337-52625 *52626 John Eccleston (bc1556) *52627 Cicely Dutton (bc1556) *52628-57823 *57824 William Childe (bc1515 UK; d5-1583) *57825 Alice ? *57826-57831 *57832 Richard Page (b1-1-1565; d11-13-1605 Boxford, Essex, England) *57833 Frances Mudge (b5-15-1579; d1641) *57834-57835 *57836 Robert Lukyn (b1569; d7-1641 England) m4-25-1593 Isleham, Cambridge, England *57837 Mary Adlyn *57838-59663 *59664 William Waller (bc1536; dc 2-1558) *59665 Joane Bowland (bc1536 Abingdon, Berkshire, England) *59666 William Gerrard (bc1525 Darney, Bucks, Worchestershire, England) *59667 Dorothy Page *59668 James Howe (b5-15-1598 England; 5-17-1702 Ipswich, Essex Co., MA) m7-23-1620 Gloucestershire, England *59669 Bridget Rich (b1596 North Cerney, Gloucester, England; d6-15-1642 Stowell, Gloucestershire, England) *59670 John King *59671 Joane Freeman *59672 William Keate *59673 Eleanor Angers *59674-59683 *59684 Lt. Col. Richard Cocke (chr9-5-1602 Stotteston, Shropshire, England; d10-4-1665 Henrico Co., VA) *59685 Temperance Bailey (b1617; d1642) *59686 Abraham Green *59687 Martha Armisted *59688-59743 *59744 Guyon Fouquet *59745 Jeanne de Chamace *59746-59867 *59868 possibly Francis Burton *59869 possibly Katherine ? *59870-59871 *59872 Roger Bradshaw *59873 Ellen Owen *59874 Matthew Stone *59875-59879 *59880 John Pleasants (bc1588 England) *59881 Margaret (?) '17th Generation' *102324 John Pershall (1485-c1547) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *102324 Helen Harcourt (?-?) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *102626 Francis Rolleston (?-1587) of Ley Tudor Place *102627 Mary Vernon (c1485-?) Tudor Place *102628 Edmund Bathurst *102630 Bernard Randolph of London *103664 Sir Edward Neville (?-1476, 3rd Lord Bergavenny *103665 Lady Elizabeth de Beauchamp(1415-1448) *103666 Sir Hugh Fenne (?-1476) *115648 Richard Childe (bc1480 UK; d5-1540) *115649 Elizabeth ? (d2-1545/6) *115664 John Pagge (bc1528) *115665 Audrey Redding (bc1536; dc1600) *115666 Robert Mudge (bc1536; d1593) *115667 Anne Browster *115672 Robert Lukyn (bc1521) of Isleham *115673 Alice Peche *115674 John Adlyn *119328 Robert Waller (bc1502 Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, England; d1545) *119329 Elizabeth Fryer *119330 Thomas Bowland (bc1489) *119332 James Gerrard (bc1485) *119333 Margaret Holcroft *119334 Richard Page *119335 Alice ? *119336 John Howe (bc1556 England) *119337 Margaret Whitmore (bc1570 England) *119338 Thomas Rich (bc1567 England) *119339 Anne Bourchier (bc1572 England) *119368 John Cocke (bc1569; dc1630 Stottesdon, Shropshire, England) *119369 Elizabeth Wallfurlong (chr 9-5-1602 Stottsdon, Shropshire, England) *119370 Thomas Bailey (bc1595; dc9-20-1620 Virginia) *119371 Cicely Reynolds (b1601 Dorsetshire, England) *119488 Jousselin Fouquet *119489 Jeanne Mellet *119444 Rafe Bradshaw *119445 Anne Orrell *119446 John Owen *119760 Robert Pleasants (bc1555 England) *119761 Joan (?) '18th Generation' *204648 Humphrey Pershall (?-1489) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *204649 Helena Swinnerton (?-?) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *204650 Thomas Harcourt (?-1510) of Raunton *204651 Isabel Egerton (?-?) *205252 Thomas Rolleston (?-1529) Tudor Place *205253 Agnes Elizabeth Turville Tudor Place *205254 Sir Henry Vernon (1441-1515) of Tong Tudor Place Peerage of England *205255 Lady Anne Talbot (c1445-1494) Tudor Place *205256 Laurence Bathurst of Canterbury *207328 Ralph de Neville (c1364-1425), 1st Earl of Westmoreland *207329 Lady Joan de Beaufort (c1375-1440) *207330 Richard Beauchamp, 1st Earl of Worcester (Bef1397-c1421) *207331 Lady Isabel le Despencer (?-?) *207332 Sir Hugh Fenne (?-?) *231328 Henry Page (bc1492) *231329 Madgeline ? *231330 Thomas Redding (bc1500) *231344 William Lukyn (bc1495; d2-7-1542/3) of Isleham *231345 Isabel Turner *238656 Richard Waller (bc1505) *238657 Anne Symmons *238666 John Holcroft *238667 Margaret Mascy *238672 John Howe (bc1523 Parish of St. Helen's, Somerset, England; d5-27-1574) *238674 William Whitmore ((bc1544 England) *238675 Eleanor Troble (bc1546 England) *238676 Robert Rich (bc1537 England; d2-27-1581) *238677 Elizabeth Baldry (bc1537 England; d1591 England) *238678 Thomas Bourchier (bc1542 England; d bef 1-29-1579/80) *238679 Bridget Scrope (c1546-?) *238676 Jean Fouquet (bc1421 Tours, France; d1480) famous painter *238736 Thomas Cocke (bc1543; d8-4-1587 Stottesdon, Shropshire, England) *238737 Agnes (?) *238742 Thomas Reynolds *238743 Cicely Phippen *238888 James Bradshaw *238889 Elizabeth Hassocke *238890 Rafe Orrell *239520 William Pleasants *239520 Katherine Petros '19th Generation' *409296 Sir Hugh de Peshall (?-1488) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *409297 Juliana Corbet (?-?) *409298 Humphrey Swinnerton (?-?) *409299 Ann Swinnerton (?-?) *409300 Sir Richard Harcourt (?-1487) of Wytham *409301 Eleanor Lewkenor (?-?) *409302 Hugh Egerton (1427-1505) of Wrinehill *409303 Margaret Dutton ((?-1499) *410504 James Rolleston of Lea *410505 Ann Babington *410506 John Turville of New Hall *410507 Katherine de Staunton *410508 Sir William Vernon (c1421-1467) *410509 Margaret Swinfen *410510 Sir John Talbot (1413-1460), 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury Wikipedia (John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury) *410511 Lady Elizabeth Butler (c1420-1473) *414656 Sir John de Neville (c1330-1388), 3rd Lord Neville *414657 Hon. Maud de Percy (c1335-1379) *414658 John Plantagent (1340-1399) of Gaunt, Duke of Lancaster *414659 Katherine Roët (c1350-1403) *414660 Sir William Beauchamp, 1st Baron Bergavenny (c1358-1411) *414661 Lady Joan Fitzalan (1365-1435) *414662 Thomas le Despencer (1373-1400), Earl of Gloucester *414663 Contance Plantagent (?-1416) of York *462656 John Page (bc1466; d1543) *462657 Daniele ? *462660 Richard Redding of Harrow *477312 John Waller (bc1420) *477313 Elizabeth Farnefold *477314 John Symmons *477334 Hamon Mascy *477335 Elizabeth Boteler *477344 Henry Howe (bc1497 Somerset, England; d1522 Somerset, England) *477352 Richard Rich (b1496 London, England; d6-12-1567) *477353 Elizabeth Jenkes (bc1510 England; d12-16-1558 London, England) *477354 George Baldry (bc1510 England) *477356 Anthony Bourchier (bc 1508 England; d bef 8-1-1551) *477357 Thomazine Mildmay (bc1512 England; d bef 5-20-1579) *477358 John Scrope, 8th Lord Scrope of Bolton (?-1549) thePeerage.com *477359 Lady Catherine Clifford (?-1598) thePeerage.com *477486 Robert Fitzpen Phippen *477487 Cecile Jordan *477776 William Bradshaw *477777 Margery Hindley *477778 John Hassocke '20th Generation' *818582 Hugh de Peshall (?-c1490) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *818583 Unknown *818584 Robert Corbet (?-1437/8) of Moreton Corbet *818585 Margaret Mallory (?-?) *818586 William de Swynnerton (?-?) *818587 Elena Trumyn (?-?) *818588-818599 Unknown *818600 Sir Thomas Harcourt (?-?) of Stanton Harcourt *818601 Joan Francis (?-?) *818602 Sir Roger Lewkenor (?-?) of Raunton *818603 Unknown *818604 Rafe Egerton (?-1452) of Wrinehill *818605 Elizabeth Mainwaring (?-?) *818606 Sir John Dutton (1403-1445) *818607 Margaret Savage (?-?) *821008 William Rolleston *821009 Jane Wingfield *821010 Sir John Babington (?-1485) of Dethick *821011 Isabel Bradburn (?-1486) *821012 William Turville *821013 Elizabeth Foulhurst *821014 Thomas de Staunton (c1405-1486) *821015 Millicent Mering *821016 Sir Richard Vernon (1394/95-1451) *821017 Benedicta Ludlow *821018 William Swinfen *821019 Joyce Spernor *821020 Sir John Talbot (1384-1453), 1st Earl of Shrewsbury Wikipedia (John Talbot, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury) *821021 Hon. Maud Neville (c1392-bef1433) *821022 James Butler (1392-1452), 4th Earl of Ormonde Wikipedia (James Butler, 4th Earl of Ormond) *821023 Hon. Joan de Beauchamp (?-bef1430) Wikipedia (Joan Butler, Countess of Ormond) *829312 Ralph de Neville (c1291-1367), 2nd Lord Neville *829313 Hon. Alice Audley (c1304-1373/1374) *829314 *829315 *829316 Edward III Plantagent (1312-1377), King of England *829317 Philippa d'Avesnes (1311-1369), Comtess de Hainault *829318 Sir Payne Roët (?-?), Guienne King of Arms *829319 Unknown *829320 Thomas de Beauchamp, 11th Earl of Warwick (1313-1369) *829321 Lady Catherine Mortimer (c1314-1369) *829322 Sir Richard Fitzalan (1346-1397), 6th Earl of Arundel *829323 Lady Elizabeth de Bohun (c1350-1385) *829324 *829325 *829326 Edmund Plantagent (1341-1402), 1st Duke of York *829327 Isabelle de Castille (1355-1392) *954624 William Waller (bc1470; d1555) *954625 Anne Falconer *954626 William Farnefold/Fernfold *954670 Sir John Boteler (b3-2-1402; d9-14-1430) *954671 Isabel Harington (bc1406) *954704 Richard Rich (bc1470 England) *954705 Joan Dingley ((bc1472 England) *954706 William Jenkes (bc1480 England) *954712 Maurice Bourchier (bc1482 England; d aft 7-13-1552) *954713 Joan ? *954714 Thomas Mildmay (bc1465; d1566 Chelmsford, Essex, England) *954715 Agnes Reade *954716 Henry le Scrope, 7th Lord Scrope of Bolton (c1480-1533) thePeerage.com *954717 Mabel Dacre thePeerage.com *954718 Henry Clifford, 1st Earl of Cumberland (1493-1542) thePeerage.com *954719 Lady Margaret Percy (?-1540) thePeerage.com *954972 John Fitzpen Thickpenny *954973 Anne Holton *954974 Thomas Jordan (bc1529) *955552 Henry Bradshaw *955553 Elizabeth Gerard *955554 Hugh Hindley '21st Generation' *1637164 Nicholas de Peshall (c1450-?) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *1637165 Helen de Malpas *1637166-1637167 Unknown *1637168 Sir Roger Corbet of Moreton Corebet *1637169 Margaret *1637170 William Mallory (c1382-c1445) *1637171 Unknown *1637172 Thomas de Swynnerton *1637173 Cicely *1637174-1637179 Unknown *1637180 Sir William Harcourt (?-1349) of Stanton Harcourt *1637181 Hon. Jane de Grey *1637182 Sir Robert Francis of Foremark *1637183-1637187 Unknown *1637188 William de Egerton of Betteley *1637189 Ellin Haukeston *1637190 Sir Randle Mainwairing (?-1456) of Over Peover *1637191 Margery de Venebles *1637192 Sir Piers de Dutton (c1367-1433) of Dutton *1637193 Elizabeth Boteler *1637194 Sir John Savage (c1370-1450) of Clifton *1637195 Maud de Swynnerton (?-1415) *1642016 unknown Rolleston *1642017 unknown *1642018 unknown Wingfield *1642019 unknown *1642020 Thomas Babington (?-1467) of Dethick *1642021 Isabel Dethick (?-1435) *1642022 Henry Bradburne of the Hough *1642023 unknown *1642024 Richard Turville *1642025 Margaret Bouge *1642026 Robert Foulhurst *1642027 unknown *1642028 Thomas de Staunton *1642029 Elizabeth Merdeley *1642030 William Mering *1642031 unknown *1642032 Sir Richard Vernon (1370-1409) *1642033 Joan Stackpole *1642034 John de Ludlow *1642035 unknown *1642036 unknown Swinfen *1642037 unknown *1642038 unknown Spernor *1642039 unknown *1642040 Richard Talbot, 4th Lord Talbot (?-1396) *1642041 Ankaret le Strange (?-1413), Baroness Strange of Blackmere *1642042 Thomas Neville (?-1406/07), 6th Lord Furnival *1642043 Joan Furnival (1361-?) *1642044 James Butler (?-1405), 3rd Earl of Ormonde Wikipedia (James Butler, 3rd Earl of Ormond) *1642045 Anne Welles (1360-1397) Wikipedia (Anne Butler, Countess of Ormond) *1642046 Sir William de Beauchamp (?-1411), 1st Lord Bergavenny Wikipedia (William de Beauchamp, 1st Baron Bergavenny) *1642047 Lady Joan Fitzalan (1365-1435) Wikipedia (Joan de Beauchamp, Baroness Bergavenny) *1658632 Edward II Plantagenet (1284-1327), King of England *1658652 see 829316 *1909248 John Waller (bc1440; d3-5-1517) *1909249 Johanna/Anna Whetenhall *1909250 William Falconer *1909340 Sir William Boteler (bc1374) *1909341 Elizabeth Standish *1909342 Sir William Harington (bc1373; d2-22-1439/40) *1909343 Margaret de Neville (bc1386; d1443) *1909408 Thomas Rich (bc1432) *1909409 Elizabeth Mayne *1909428 Walter Mildmay *1909429 Mary Everard *1909434 Thomas Dacre, 2nd Lord Dacre of Gillesland (1467-1525) thePeerage.com *1909435 Elizabeth Greystoke, Baroness Greystoke thePeerage.com *1909436 Henry Clifford, 10th Lord Clifford (c1454-1523) thePeerage.com *1909437 Anne St. John thePeerage.com *1909438 Henry Algernon Percy, 4th Earl of Northumberland (c1477-1527) thePeerage.com *1909439 Catherine Spencer (c1480-c1542) thePeerage.com *1909944 Henry Phippen Fitzpen *1909945 Alice Pierce *1909946 Robert Holton *1909947 Constance Pierce *1909948 Robert Jordaine *1909949 Jane Coker *1911106 Henry Bradshaw *1911107 Janet Risley *1911108 William Gerard '22nd Generation' *3274328 Sir Thomas de Peshall Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *3274260 Sir John de Harcourt (1276-1330) *3274261 Eleanor de Zouche *3274262 Richard de Grey (?-1335), 2nd Lord Grey of Codnor *3274263 Joanna Fitzpayn *3274264-3274267 Unknown *3284080 Gilbert Talbot (1332-1387), 3rd Lord Talbot *3284081 Lady Petronella Butler *3284084 Sir John de Neville (1328-1388), 3rd Lord Neville of Raby *3284085 Hon. Maud de Percy (c1335-1379) *3284088 James Butler (1331-1382), 2nd Earl of Ormonde Wikipedia (James Butler, 2nd Earl of Ormond) *3284089 Hon. Elizabeth Darcy (c1332-1389) Wikipedia (Elizabeth Butler, Countess of Ormond) *3284090 John de Welles (1334-1361). 4th Lord Welles *3284091 Maud de Ros (?-1388) *3284092 Thomas de Beauchamp (?-1369), 3rd Earl of Warwick *3284093 Lady Catherine Mortimer *3284094 Sir Richard Fitzalan (1346-1397), 6th Earl of Arundel *3284095 Lady Elizabeth de Bohun (c1350-1385) *3317264 Edward I Plantagenet (1239-1307), King of England *3317265 Eleanor of Castile (1241-1290) *3818496 Sir Richard Waller (bc1410; dc 1440) *3818497 Margaret Gulby *3818498 William Whetenhall *3818680 Sir John Boteler of Bewsey (bc1335; d1400) m1364 *3818681 Alice de Plumpton (bc1332) *3818682 Robert Standish (bc1325) *3818684 Sir Nicholas Harington (bc1343) *3818685 Isabella English *3818686 Sir Robert de Neville (b1323; d4-4-1413) *3818686 Margaret de la Pole (bc1327) *3818816 Richard Rich (bc1400; will proved 1464) *3818817 Catherine ? *3818858 Thomas Everard *3818859 Joane/Mary Cornish *3818872 Sir John Clifford, 9th Lord de Clifford (1435-1461) thePeerage.com Wikipedia *3818873 Margaret de Bromflete (1436-1493) thePeerage.com *3818874 Sit John St. John thePeerage.com *3818875 Alice Bradshaigh thePeerage.com *3818876 Sir Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (c1449-1489) thePeerage.com *3818877 Lady Maud Herbert (1448-aft1485) thePeerage.com *3818878 Sir Robert Spencer thePeerage.com *3818879 Lady Eleanor Beaufort (?-1501) thePeerage.com *3822214 Rafe de Bradshaw *3822215 Catherine Chetham *3822216 John Risley '23rd Generation' *6548656 Sir Richard de Peshall Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *6548320 Sir Richard de Harcourt (?-1293) *6548321 Margaret de Beke *6548322 Eudes La Zouche *6548323 Milicent de Cantilupe *6548324 Henry de Grey (?-1308), 1st Lord Grey of Codnor *6548325 Lady Eleanor Courtenay *6548326-6548335 Unknown *6568160 Richard Talbot, 2nd Lord Talbot (1305-1356) *6568161 Elizabeth Comyn *6568162 James Butler (1304/05-1337/38), 1st Earl of Ormonde *6568163 Lady Alianore de Bohun (?-1363) *6568168 Ralph de Neville (c1291-1367), 2nd Lord Neville *6568169 Hon. Alice Audley (c1304-1373/74 *6568170 Henry de Percy (1301-1352), 2nd Lord Percy of Alnwick *6568171 Hon. Idonia Clifford (?-1365) *6568176 see 6568162e *6568177 see 6568163 *6568180 Sir Adam de Welles, 3rd Lord Welles *6568181 Margaret Bardolf *6568182 William de Ros, 2nd Lord Ros *6568183 Margery Badlesmere *6568184 Guy de Beauchamp (?-1315), 2nd Earl of Warwick *6568185 Lady Isabel de Clare *6568186 Roger Mortimer (1287-1330), 1st Earl of March *6568187 Jeanne de Joinville (1286-1356) *6568188 Sir Richard Fitzalan (c1313-1376), 5th Earl of Arundel *6568189 Lady Eleanor Plantagenet (?-1372) *6568190 Sir William de Bohun (c1311-1360), 1st Earl of Northampton *6568191 Elizabeth de Badlesmere (?-1378) *6634528 Henry III Plantagent (1207-1272), King of England *6634529 Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) *6634530 Ferdinand III, King of Castile (1199-1252) *6634531 Jeanne of Dammartin (1216-1279) *7636992 John Waller (bc1385; d 1420) *7636993 Margaret Lansdall *7637632 Richard Rich (bc1370; d1415 London, England) *7637362 Sir William de Plumpton (d1362) *7637363 Christianna Mowbray *7637364 William le Boteler of Bewsey *7637365 Elizabeth de Havering *7637758 Edmund Beaufort, 1st Duke of Somerset (1406-1455) Wikipedia *7637759 Lady Eleanor Beauchamp *7644428 Youett de Bradshaw *7644430 John Chetham '23rd Generation' *13097312 Adam de Peshale Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *13096650 Sir Hugh de Courtenay (c1276-1340), 1st Earl of Devon *13096651 Agnes St. John *13136320 Gilbert Talbot, 1st Lord Talbot (1276-1346) *13136321 Ann le Botiler *13136322 Sir John Comyn (?-1306), Lord of Badenoch *13136323 Joan de Valence *13136324 Sir Edmund Butler (1268-1321), Earl of Carrick, Justiciar of Ireland *13136325 Lady Joan FitzGerald *13136326 Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford *13136327 Elizabeth Plantagent (1282-1316) of Rhuddlan *13136366 Bartholmew de Badlesmere (1275-1322), 1st Lord Badlesmere Wikipedia (Bartholomew de Badlesmere, 1st Baron Badlesmere) *13136367 Margaret de Clare (c1287-1333) Wikipedia (Margaret de Clare, Lady Badlesmere) *13136378 Henry Plantagenet, 3rd Earl of Lancaster (1281-1345) Wikipedia Henry, 3rd Earl of Lancaster) *13136379 Maud Chaworth (1282-1322) *13269056 John Plantagent (1166-1216), King of England *13269057 Isabella of Angoulême (c1188-1246) *13269060 Alfonso IX, King of León and Galicia (1171-1230) *13269061 Berengaria of Castile (1180-1246) *15273984 Thomas Waller (bc1330; d1390) *15273985 Christina Chalfunt *15273986 Thomas Lansdall *15274724 Sir Robert de Plumpton (d1325) *15274725 Lucy de Ros *15274728 Nicholas de Havering *15275516 John Beaufort, 1st Earl of Somerset (1373-1410) Wikipedia *15275517 Lady Margaret Holland (1385-1439) Wikipedia *15275518 Richard de Beauchamp, 13th Earl of Warwick (1382-1439) Wikipedia *15275519 Elizabeth de Berkeley *15288856 William de Bradshaw '24th Generation' *26194624 Adam de Peshale Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *26272640 Sir Richard Talbot (?-bef1306) *26272641 Sarah de Beauchamp (?-aft1317) *26272642 William le Botiler (?-bef1283) *26272643 Angarad Verch Gruffyd *26272644 Sir John Comyn, Lord of Badenoch *26272645 Eleanor de Baliol *26272654 = 3317264 Edward I Plantagenet (1239-1307), King of England *26272655 = 3317265 Eleanor of Castile (1241-1290) *26272732 Gunselm de Badlesmere (?-1301) *26272734 Thomas de Clare (c1245-1287), Lord of Thomond *26272735 Juliane FitzGerald of Offaly *26272756 Edmund Plantagent, 1st Earl of Lancaster (1245-1296) Wikipedia (Edmund Crouchback, 1st Earl of Lancaster) *26272757 Blanche of Artois (1248-1302) *26538112 Henry II Plantagent (1133-1189), King of England *26538113 Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (About 1124-1204) *26538114 Aymer Taillefer, Count of Angoulême *26538115 Alix de Courtenay *26538126 Alfonso VIII, King of Castile (1155-1214) *26538127 Eleanor Plantagenet (1162-1214) *30547968 Thomas Waller (bc1303) *30547969 Catherine Clifford *30547970 Henry Chalfunt *30549450 Sir William de Ros of Ingmanthorpe (dc 5-28-1310) m1268 *30549451 Eustache Fitz Hugh *30551032 John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) Wikipedia *30551033 Katherine de Roet (1350-1403) *30551034 Thomas Holland, 2nd Earl of Kent (1350-1397) Wikipedia *30551035 Lady Alice FitzAlan *30551036 Thomas de Beauchamp, 12th Earl of Warwick 1338/39-1401) Wikipedia *30551037 Margaret Ferrers *30551038 Thomas de Berkeley, 5th Baron Berkeley (1352/53-1417) Wikipedia *30551039 Margaret de Lisle, Baroness Lisle *30577712 Adam de Bradshaw *30577713 Margret de Aspull '25th Generation' *52389248 Walter de Peshale Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *52389249 ? FitzAlan Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *52545280 Gilbert Talbot (?-1274) *52545281 Gwenlyn Mechyll *52545282 William de Beauchamp *52545288 John Comyn (?-1274), Justiciar of Galloway *52545289 Alicia de Ros *52545290 John de Baliol (?-1269) of Barnard Castle *52545291 Devorgulla of Galloway (?-1290) *52545468 Richard de Clare (1222-1262), 6th Earl of Hertford, 2nd Earl of Gloucester Wikipedia (Richard de Clare, 6th Earl of Hertford) *52545469 Maude de Lacy (1223-1287), Countess of Lincoln *52545470 Maurice FitzGerald (?-1286), 3rd Lord of Offaly *52545471 Emmeline Longspee *52545512 = 6634528 Henry III Plantagent (1207-1272), King of England *52545513 = 6634529 Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) *53076224 Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) *53076225 Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) *53076228 William V Taillefer, Count of Angouleme *53076229 Marguerite de Turenne *53076230 Pierre de Courtenay (1126-1183) *53076231 Elizabeth de Courtenay (1127-1205) *53076252 Sancho III, King of Castille (1134-1158) *53076253 Blanca Garcés, Princess of Navarre (aft1133-1156) *53076254 = 26538112 Henry II Plantagent (1133-1189), King of England *53076255 = 26538113 Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (About 1124-1204) *61095936 Thomas Waller (bc1272) *61098900 Sir William de Ros (dc1264) *61098901 Lucy Fitz Piers *61098902 Ralph Fitz Hugh *61102064 Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) *61102065 Philippa of Hainault (c1314-1369) *61102066 Sir Payne de Roet *61102068 Thomas Holland, 1st Earl of Kent (c1314-1360) Wikipedia *61102069 Joan Plantagenet of Kent (1328-1385) Wikipedia *61102070 Richard FitzAlan, 10th Earl of Arundel (c1306-1376) Wikipedia *61102071 Eleanor Plantagenet of Lancaster (1311-1372) Wikipedia *61102072 Thomas de Beauchamp, 11th Earl of Warwick (1313-1369) Wikipedia *61102073 Lady Katherine Mortimer (c1314-1369) Wikipedia *61102074 William Ferrers,3rd Lord Ferrers of Groby *61102075 Lady Margaret d'Ufford *61102076 Maurice de Berkeley, 4th Baron Berkeley (c1330-1368) Wikipedia *61102077 Elizabeth le Despenser *61102078 Warin de Lisle, 2nd Lord Lisle *61102079 Margaret Pipard *61155424 William de Bradshaw *61155426 Adam de Aspull '26th Generation' *104778496 William de Peshale Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *104778498 William Fitzalan (?-c1210), Lord of Clun Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *104778496 Isabel de Say *105090560 Richard Talbot (?-1234) *105090561 Aline Basset *105090562 Rhys Mechyll, Lord Dynevor *105090578 Robert de Ros (?-1258) of Hamlake and Werke *105090579 Lucy Fitzpiers *105090580 Hugh de Baliol of Barnard Castle *105090581 Cecily de la Fontaine *105090582 Alan of Galloway (?-1274), Constable of Scotland *105090583 Margaret of Huntington (?-1228) *105090936 Gilbert de Clare (1180-1230), 5th Earl of Hertford, 1st Earl of Gloucester Wikipedia (Gilbert de Clare, 5th Earl of Hertford) *105090937 Isabel Marshal (1200-1240) Wikipedia (Isabel Marshal) *105090938 John de Lacy (1192-1240), Earl of Lincoln *105090939 Margaret de Quincy (1208-1266) *105090940 Maurice FitzGerald (c1194-1257), 2nd Lord of Offaly Fitzgerald) *105090941 Juliana *105090942 Stephen Longspee (?-1260), Justiciar of Ireland *105090943 Emmeline de Ridelsford *106152450 Henry I, King of England (1068-1135) *106152451 Matilda (Edith) of Scotland (About 1080-1118) *106152460 Louis VI, King of France (1081-1137) *106152461 Adelaide of Savoy (1092-1154) *106152462 Renauld de Courtenay *106152463 Hawise du Donjon *106152508 García Ramírez of Navarre (?-1150) *106152509 Marguerite de l'Aigle *122197800 Robert de Ros (d bef 12-23-1226) m1191 *122197801 Isabel of Scotland (illegitimate) *122197802 Piers Fitz Herbert (d bef 6-6-1235) *122197803 Alice Fitz Robert *122197804 Hugh Fitz Ralph *122197805 Agnes de Gresley *122204128 Edward II, King of England (1284-1327) *122204129 Isabella of France (c1292-1358) *122204130 William I, Count of Hainaut (1286-1337) Wikipedia *122204131 Joan of Valois (1294–1352) Wikipedia] *122310848 Robert de Bradshaw (bc 1250 England; d1293/94 England) '27th Generation' *209556992 John de Lumley de Peshale Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *209556993 ? FitzAlan Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *209556996 William FitzAlan (?-1160 *209556998 Ingram de Say *210181120 Gilbert Talbot (?-1231) *210181122 Alan Basset *210181123 Aline de Gal *210181156 Robert de Ros (?-1227) of Hamlake and Werke *210181157 Isabel of Scotland *210181158 Piers fitz Hebert *210181159 Alice FitzRoger of Warkworth *210181164 [[Roland of Galloway (1164-1200), Constable of Galloway *210181165 Elena de Morville (?-1217) *210181166 David, Earl of Huntington (1144-1219) *210181167 Maud de Kevilioc (1171-1233) *210181872 Richard de Clare (c1153-1218), 4th Earl of Hertford Wikipedia (Richard de Clare, 4th Earl of Hertford) *210181875 Amice Fitz William *210181874 William Marshal (1146-1219), 1st Earl of Pembroke (William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke) *210181875 Isabel de Clare (1172-1270), 4th Countess of Pembroke (Isabel de Clare, 4th Countess of Pembroke) *210181876 Roger de Lacy (1171-1212) Wikipedia (Roger de Lacy) *210181880 Maurice FitzGerald (1100-1176) *210181881 Alice de Montgomery *210181884 William de Longespée (c1176-1226), 3rd Earl of Salisbury Wikipedia (William de Longespée, 3rd Earl of Salisbury) *210181885 Ela de Salisbury *210181886 ? de Ridelsford *212304900 William I, King of England (1027-1087) the Conquerer *212304901 Matilda of Flanders (About 1031-1083) *212305016 Ramiro Sánchez, Lord of Monzón (1070-1116) *212305017 Cristina Rodríguez *244395602 William the Lion, King of Scotland (b1143; d12-4-1214 Stirling) *244395603 ? Avenal *244395604 Herbert Fitz Herbert (d bef 6-1204) *244395605 Lucy de Hereford *244395606 Robert Fitz Roger, 2nd Baron of Warkwork *244395610 Ralph de Gresley *244408258 Philip IV, King of France (1268-1314) Wikipedia *244408259 Joan I of Navarre (1271-1305) *244408260 John II, Count of Holland (1247-1304) Wikipedia *244408261 Philippa of Luxembourg (1252-1311) Wikipedia *244408262 Charles of Valois (1270-1325) Wikipedia *244408263 Marguerite of Anjou and Maine (1273-1299) Wikipedia '28th Generation' *419113984 Robert de Peshale Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *419113985 Ormunda de Lumley de Stafford Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *419113986 Robert FitzAlan of Swynnerton Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *41911392 Alan FitzFlaad (?-aft1114) Wikipedia (Alan FitzFlaad) *41911393 Ada de Hesdin *420362314 William I, King of Scotland (1142/1143-1214) *420362315 ? Anenal/Avenel *420363744 Roger de Clare (1116-1173), 3rd Earl of Hertford Wikipedia (Roger de Clare, 3rd Earl of Hertford) *420363745 Maud de St. Hilary (1132-1193) *420363746 William Fitz Robert (?-1183), 2nd Earl of Gloucester Wikipedia (William Fitz Robert, 2nd Earl of Gloucester) *420363747 Hawise de Beaumont *420363748 John Marshal (c1105-1165) Wikipedia (John Marshal (Earl Marshal)) *420363749 Aline Pipard *420363750 Richard de Clare (1130-1176), 2nd Earl of Pembroke (Richard de Clare, 2nd Earl of Pembroke) *420363751 Aoife MacMurrough (1145–1188) Wikipedia (Eva MacMurrough) *420363752 Walter de Lacy (?-1085) *420363760 Gerald FitzWalter Wikipedia (Gerald de Windsor) *420363761 Nesta ferch Rhys ap Tewdwr Mawr Wikipedia (Nest ferch Rhys) *420363762 Arnulf de Montgomery (c1060-1125), Lord of Pembroke http://www.martinrealm.org/genealogy/montgomery.htm Wikipedia (Arnulf of Montgomery) *420363763 Lafracoth O'Brien *420363768 = 26538112 Henry II Plantagent (1133-1189), King of England *420363769 Ida *420363770 William de Salisbury (?-1196), 2nd Earl of Salisbury *420363772 Sir Walter de Riddlesford (?-1226) Wikipedia (Walter de Riddlesford) *424610032 Sancho Garcés *424610033 Constance *424610034 Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar (c1040-1099) aka El Cid *424610035 Jimena Diaz (1054-1115) *488791204 Henry of Huntington, Earl of Norhumberland & Huntington (d6-12-1152) m1139 *488791205 Ada de Warenne (d1178) *488791206 Richard Avenal *488791208 Herbert Fitz Herbert *488791209 Sibyl Corbet *488791210 Miles Fitz Walter, Earl of Hereford (d1143) *488791211 Sibul de Neufmarche *488816516 Philip III, King of France (1245-1285) Wikipedia *488816517 Isabella of Aragon (1247-1271) Wikipedia *488816518 Henry I, King of Navarre (c1244-1274) Wikipedia *488816519 Blanche of Artois (1248-1302) Wikipedia *488816520 John I of Avesnes (1218-1257) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_I,_Count_of_Hainaut *488816521 Adelaide of Holland (c1230-1284) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adelaide_of_Holland *488816522 Henry V, Count of Luxembourg (1216-1281) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_V_of_Luxembourg *488816523 Margaret of Bar *488816524 = 488816516 Philip III, King of France (1245-1285) *488816525 = 488816517 Isabella of Aragon (1247-1271) *488816526 Charles II of Naples (1254-1309) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_II_of_Naples *488816527 Maria of Hungary (1257–1323) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Arpad_of_Hungary '29th Generation' *838227968 Robert FitzGilbert de Corbeil Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *838227970 Osbert de Lumley de Stafford Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *840727488 Richard de Clare (1094-1136), 1st Earl of Hertford Wikipedia (Richard de Clare, 1st Earl of Hertford) *840727489 Alice de Gernon *840727490 James de St. Hilary *840727491 Aveline *840727492 Robert de Beaumont (1104-1168), 2nd Earl of Leicester Wikipedia (Robert de Beaumont, 2nd Earl of Leicester) *840727493 Amica de Gael *840727500 Gilbert de Clare (1100-1148), 1st Earl of Pembroke Wikipedia (Gilbert de Clare, 1st Earl of Pembroke) *840727501 Isabel de Beaumont (c1102-c1172) *840727502 Dermot MacMurrough (1110-1171), King of Leinster Wikipedia (Dermot MacMurrough) *840727503 More O'Toole (c1114-1191) *840727520 Walter FitzOther *840727521 Beatrice *840727522 Rhys ap Tewdwr Mawr (?-1093), Prince of South Wales Wikipedia (Rhys ap Tewdwr) *840727523 Gwladys ferch Rhiwallon *840727524 Roger de Montgomery (?-1094), Governor of Normandy, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury and Arundel Wikipedia (Roger de Montgomerie, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury) *840727525 Mabel Talvas *840727526 Muirchertach II O'Brien (c1050-c1119), King of Munster and Ireland http://www.martinrealm.org/genealogy/obrien.htm Wikipedia (Muirchertach Ua Briain) *849220064 García Sánchez III of Navarre (1016-1054) *849220065-67 Unknown *849220068 Diego Laínez *849220069 ? *849220070-71 Unknown *977582410 William de Warrenne, Earl of Surrey (d1138) *977582411 Isabel de Vermandois, Countess of Leicester (d2-13-1131) *977582420 Walter Fitz Roger *977582422 Bernard de Neufmarche, Lord of Brecon (d1093) *977582423 Nesta Fitz Osborn *977633054 Stephen V of Hungary (c1239-1272) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_V_of_Hungary *977633055 Elizabeth the Cuman (c1239-?) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_the_Cuman '30th Generation' *1676455936 Gilbert de Corbeil Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *1676455937 Isabella Lupus Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *1601454976 = 1601455000 Gilbert Fitz Richard (1065-1115), Earl of Clare *1601454977 = 1601455003 Alice de Claremont *1601454978 Ranulph le Meschin, 1st Earl of Chester *1601454979 Lucy of Bolingbroke *1601454984 = 1601455002 Robert de Beaumont (1049-1118), 1st Earl of Leicester *1601454985 = 1601455003 Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131) *1601454986 Ralph, senior of Gael or Montfort *1601455000 Gilbert Fitz Richard (1065-1115), Earl of Clare http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gilbert_Fitz_Richard Wikipedia (Gilbert Fitz Richard)] *1601455003 Alice de Claremont *1601455002 Robert de Beaumont (1049-1118), 1st Earl of Leicester Wikipedia (Robert de Beaumont, 1st Earl of Leicester) *1601455003 Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131) Wikipedia (Elizabeth of Vermandois) *1601455004 Donnchadh, King of Leinster and Dublin *1601455046 Rhiwallon ap Cynfyn *1681455048 Roger de Montgommerie *1681455049 Josceline de Bolbec *1681455050 Guillaume II Talvas, Count de Bellême, seigneur d''Alençon *1681455052 Turlough O'Brien (?-1086), King of Munster and Ireland *1681455053 Mór, the daughter of the O'Hyne chief, of Kilmacduagh in Galway *1698440128 Sancho III of Navarre (?-1035) *1698440129 Mayor of Castile (?-1032) *1698440130-35 Unknown *1698440136 Lain Calvo *1698440137 Unknown *1698440138 Rodrigo Alvarez *1698440139 Unknown *1955164820 William de Warrenne *1955164822 Hugh Magnus, Duke of Burgundy (d1101) *1955164823 Adelaide, Countess of Vermandois (dc1120) *1955164821 Gudred *1955164844 Geoffrey de Neufmarche *1955164845 Ada Fitz Richard *1955164846 Osborn Fitz Richard *1955164847 Nesta of North Wales (bc1055) *1955266108 Béla IV, King of Hungary (1206-1270) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%A9la_IV_of_Hungary *1955266109 Maria Laskarina (c1206-1270) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Laskarina *1955266110 Kuthen, leader of the Kun (or Kuni) clan of Cumans *1955266111 ? Galicie of Halicz '31st Generation' *3352911872 Regnault de Corbeil Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *3352911874 Richard de Goz de Avranches Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *3352911875 Emma de Conteville Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *3362910000 Richard FitzGilbert (c1030-1090), Earl of Clare Wikipedia (Richard Fitz Gilbert) *3362910001 Rohese Giffard *3362910006 Hugh de Vermandois (1053-1101) *3362910007 Adelaide de Vermandois (1064-1120) *3362910096 Guillaume de Montgommerie *3362910097 Sainfrie de Crepon, a sister of the Gunnora de Crepon who was the wife of Richard I of Normandy *3362910098 Osberne de Bolbec *3362910099 Wevia de Crepon *3362910104 Tadhg O'Brien (?-1023) *3362910105 Mór O'Mulloy *3396880256 García Sánchez II of Pamplona (?-1004) *3396880257 Jimena Fernández de Cea *3396880258 Sancho García, Count of Castile (?-1017) *3396880259 Urraca de Saldaña *3910329646 Herbert IV, Count of Vermandois (bc1032; dc1080) *3910329647 Adela de Vexin *3910329688 Thurcytel de Neufmarche *3910329690 Richard Fitz Gulbert, Seigneur de Hugleville & Auffay *3910329694 Gruffedd ap Llywelyn, Prince of North Wales (d8-5-1063) *3910329695 Edith of East Anglia *3910532216 Andrew II, King of Hungary c1177-1235) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrew_II_of_Hungary *3910532217 Gertrude of Merania (1185-1213) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gertrude_of_Merania *3910532218 Theodoros I Komnenos Laskaris (c1174-1222), Emperor of Nicaea http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_I_Laskaris *3910532219 Anna Komnena Angelina (c1176-1212) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_Angelina '32nd Generation' *6705823744 Guillaume Werlac, Count of Corbeil Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *6725820000 Gilbert, Count of Brionne (1000-1040) Wikipedia (Gilbert, Count of Brionne) *6725820001 Gunnora d'Aunou *6725820012 Henry I, King of France (1008-1060) *6725820013 Anne of Kiev (c1028-1075) *6725820208 Brian Boru (c926-1014) *6725820210 Gilla-Brighid O'Mulloy, Lord of Fircall *6793760512 Sancho II, King of Pamplona (aft935-994) *6793760513 Urraca Fernández of Castille (?-1007) *6793760514-15 Unknown *6793760516 García Fernández, Count of Castile (938-995) *6793760517 Ava de Ribagorz *6793760518 Gómez Díaz, Count of Saldaña *6793760519 Unknown *7820359292 Otho, Count of Vermandois (bc1000; d5-25-1045) *7820359293 Parvie *7820359294 Raoul III, Count of Valois & Vexin *7820659388 Llywelyn ap Seisyll, Prince of North Wales (d1023) m994 *7820659389 Angharad verch Maredudd *7820659390 Aelfar, Earl of East Anglia *7820659391 Aelfgifu '33rd Generation' *13411647488 Mauger of Normandy Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *13411647489 Germaine de Corbeil Rollo to Thomas Pearsall *13451640024 Robert II, King of France (972-1031) *13451640025 Constance of Arles (986-1034) *13451640416 Cineadh (Kenneth), King of Thomond *13451640417 Babhion O'Flaherty *15640718584 Herbert III, Count of Vermandois (bc955; dc1000) *15640718585 Ermengarde de Bar *15641318778 Maredudd ap Owain ap Hywel Dda *15641318780 Leofric, Earl of Mercia (d8-31-1057) *15641318781 Godgifu '34th Generation' *26823294976 Richard I, Duke of Normandy (933-996) Rollo to Thomas Pearsall Wikipedia (Richard I, Duke of Normandy) *26823294977 Gunnora de Crepon (c936-1031) *26903280048 Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) *26903280049 Adelaide of Aquitaine (c945-1004) *26903280834 Arcadh O'Flaherty *31281437168 Albert I, Count of Vermandois (bc920; d987/8) *31281437169 Gerberga de Lorraine *31281437170 Reinald, Count of Bar *31282637560 Leofwine, Earl of Mercia '35th Generation' *53646589952 William I, Duke of Normandy (893-942) *53646589953 Sprota *53806560096 Hugh the Great (898-956) *53806560097 Hedwige of Saxony (c910-965) *53806561668 Murrough O'Flaherty, lord of Iar Connacht *62562874336 Herbert II, Count of Vermandois (dc943) *62562874337 Liegarde de France *62562874338 Giselbert, Duke of Lorraine *62562874339 Gerberga von Saxony '36th Generation' *107293179904 Rollo, Duke of Normandy (c860-c932) *107293179905 Poppa *107613120192 Robert I, King of West Francia (866-923) *107613120193 Béatrice of Vermandois (c880-931) *125125748672 Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (bc840; dc902) *125125748673 Bertha de Morvois *125125748674 Robert I, Duke of France *125125748675 Aelis *125125748678 Heinrich I "the Fowler" of Saxony '37th Generation' *205226240384 Robert IV the Strong (820-866) *205226240385 Adelaide of Tours (820-866) *205226240386 Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (c848-907) *205226240387 Bertha de Morvois (c850-?) *250251497344 Pepin, Coung of Senlis (bc817; d aft 840) *250251497346 Guerri I, Count of Morvois *250251497347 Eve de Roussillon '38th Generation' *410452480768 Robert III of Worms (800-822) *410452480769 Waldrada (801-?) *410452480770 Hugh of Tours (c780-837) *410452480771 Bava (782-?) *410452480772 Pepin, Count of Vermandois (c815-?) *500502994688 Bernard, King of Italy (b797; d4-17-818 Milan) *500502994689 Cunigunde (dc835) '39th Generation' *820904961536 Robert II of Hesbaye (767-807) *820904961537 Theoderata (768-788) *820904961538 Adrian, Count of Orléans (767-824) *820904961539 Waldrada (780-?) *820904961540 Luitfrid II of Alsace (740-780) *820904961541 Hiltrude (745-?) *820904961544 Bernard, King of Italy (797-818) *820904961545 Cunigunda of Laon (?-?) *1001005989376 = 1641809923088 Pepin, King of Italy (773-810) '40th Generation' *1641809923072 Turincbertus of Worms (740-777) *1641809923076 Gerold of Vinzgouw (c725-799) *1641809923077 Emma of Alamannia (730-789) *1641809923080 Luitfrid I of Alsace (707-750) *1641809923081 Edith (719-?) *1641809923088 Pepin, King of Italy (773-810) '41st Generation' *3283619846144 Robert I of Worms (710-c757) *3283619846152 Agilolf (690-?) *3283619846154 Hnabi (c700-c775) *3283619846155 Hereswind (705-?) *3283619846160 Adalbert of Alsace (675-720) *3283619846161 Gerlinde (679-?) *3283619846176 Charlemagne (747-814) *3283619846177 Hildegard (758-783) '42nd Generation' *6567239692288 Lantbertus II (670-741) *6567239692289 Williswint (719-?) *6567239692308 Huoching (675-709) *6567239692320 Adalric of Alsace (640-690) *6567239692321 Berswinde (652-?) '43rd Generation' *13034479384576 Chrodobertus II (645-?) *13034479384578 Adelhelm (694-?) *13034479384616 Gotfrid (651-709) *13034479384617 Unknown of Bavaria (655-?) '44th Generation' *26068958769152 Lantbertus I (620-?) *26068958769234 Theodon I of Bavaria (615-?) *26068958769235 Gleisnod (620-?) '45th Generation' *52037917538304 Chrodobertus I (595-?) *52037917538468 Garibald II of Bavaria (585-625) *52037917538469 Geila of Friuli (595-?) '46th Generation' *104075835076608 Charibert (570-636) *104075835076936 Tassilon I of Bavaria (557-610) *104075835076938 Gisulf II of Friuli (565-c610) *104075835076939 Romilde (575-?) '47th Generation' *208051670153872 Garibald I of Bavaria (525-592) *208051670153873 Waldrada (534-?) *208051670153876 Grasulf I of Friuli (540-?) '48th Generation' *416003340307746 Waccho, King of the Lombards (510-541) *416003340307747 Austrigusa of the Gepidae (514-?) '49th Generation' *832006680615492 Zuchilo (487-?) '50th Generation' *1664013361230984 Claffo, King of the Lombards (462-?) '51st Generation' *3328026722461968 Godehoc (438-?) References Contributors --Will 06:21, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Shade, William Allen